Savior
by Koala-Bears123
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has always wanted something interesting to happen to her but she was not ready for what was coming. She is plunged into a world of magic and war that she never knew existed, and must fight with her new found friends in order to save their world and get her home. Will they be successful? Please read and review!


**Hi, this is my new story for those of you that have read my other story called Pull the Trigger, if you haven't and this is the first time you've read my work then hello and welcome! lol this is something different and I'm going to try and write a fantasy story, so please bare with me. This is called Savior, please read and review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Fall**

Lucy could barely walk with these stupid heels on and she was positive that they were giving her blisters but she sucked it up and walked around the crowds of people that filled the ball room of her home. She walked and stopped in front of a mirror and saw the reflection of a girl who looked out of place, with her blonde curled and free, and a big pink fancy dress with a masquerade mask covering her pretty face, it bothered her.

Her name was Lucy Heartfilia and she was the only daughter of Jude Heartfilia who was a wealthy business man, she had just turned 19 a few months ago so her father kept pestering her about finding a man and it was getting on her nerves; speaking of which.

"Lucy darling, why don't you find a handsome man to dance with?" her father came up to her in his nice suit. Her father had thrown this party to meet all the different chairmen of the company he was just moved to, he was making even more money than he did before, if it was possible.

"Sure" she fake smiled and walked away but she only went outside on the balcony. The Heartfilia manor was very big and had a lot of land; she looked out at the night sky and sighed. Well, of course a woman would want to find a handsome man to sweep her off her feet and carry her off to live happily ever after but that's not something she really wanted.

All the men who had tried to talk to her probably only wanted marriage so they could get her father's money and it disgusted her. Also, she hasn't actually been attracted to anyone yet, well she met some that were very handsome and all but none had ever made her feel the butterflies in the stomach or the can't breathe kind of feeling.

"Well, you look lonely" a masculine voice interrupted her thoughts. The blond turned and saw a man with black hair with a black mask to match his suit. "Not really" she grumbled and turned back around. Lucy just about had enough with these persistent men.

"Aw don't be like that" the man pouted and stood next to her. He touched her arm and smiled but she shoved him off and walked away.

Lucy just walked around, talked to people, ate, and scanned the crowd for the rest of the night. When it was finally over she went into her room, took a bath, changed, and lied down. Her servant came in a made sure everything was okay then left. Lucy lay in her bed and thought about her life; she was grateful and all but her life was so boring. She always wished something could happen but boy did she have no idea what she was in for.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy did her regular routine which was eat breakfast, study, horseback riding class, and lunch with her father.

"Lucy, I've invited an old colleague of mine over. He so happens to have a son your age" her father explained. Lucy sighed "Father, do you not understand I'll find someone on my own" she insisted but he only frowned "I know but I just want to speed up the process a little" he chuckled. His daughter smiled and shook her head "Mom wouldn't approve of that" she said with a sad smile. Her father's eyes widened "Oh my dear, I didn't realize it bothered you this much" he murmured.

She immediately regretted mentioning her mother, for her mother had mysteriously disappeared 10 years ago. People say she had left her father for another man but Lucy knew her mother would never; her mother had loved her father deeply. Lucy and her father figured out why she had left but Lucy was determined to find out.

"It's okay father, I'm willing to try" she reassured with a loving smile. Her father smiled and left the room. The blond sighed and sat there alone.

Later, her father's colleague came and brought his son with him. His name was Joseph and he was indeed her age and was not her type at all. He was rude, arrogant, and plain out ugly. She did not know what her father was thinking but he forced her to go on a walk with him in their garden.

"So Lucy, what do you like to do?" Joseph asked, trying to make a conversation. "Well I like to read" she answered quickly as they walked. He made a weird face and laughed obnoxiously "Seriously? How silly" he chuckled. This angered her but she thought of something "Hey, how about we play a little hide and seek" she mused. He looked at her "Aren't you a little too old for that?" he said with a face. She rolled her eyes and started anyway.

They started to play, Lucy was to hide and he was to seek. The annoyed blond ran away, she was lucky her father had let her wear jeans, a plaid shirt, and converse because she ran far away from Joseph and deeper into the garden.

Lucy glanced around and noticed she had actually never been in this part before; she kept walking until she came across a big well. It had a wooden cover on it and it looked very old but for some reason she was drawn to it. She opened it and looked in; it was pitch black and empty.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and it pulled her in, it felt like someone had literally just grabbed her shirt and pulled her in. Lucy screamed in shock as she was pulled into the darkness.

Lucy twisted around and saw the light slowly disappear as she plummeted down, she flailed in panic as her screams got louder; she was plummeting downward so fast, her hair and clothes stuck to her body as she fell. She noticed she had been falling for a while, Lucy couldn't tell how long but at some point she would have to hit something.

She could barely make out the walls around her but it seemed like she was still falling down the well because it was a circular tube then she started to slow down and her clothes and hair gently settled back and she was able to fall gently on her two feet, the scared blond fell on her hands and knees in panic. Lucy did not dare move, total darkness surrounded her. As her eyes adjusted, she became aware of a faint light not too far so she stood up.

How am I not a pancake right now, she thought in her head and glanced up to see nothing but darkness. Then looked back at the light.

Not knowing what she should do, the blond walked towards the light. She saw that it leaked through a narrow crevice between two smooth walls of rock. She could barely fit with the big boobs she had, when the blond finally got through. The overwhelmed woman walked forward but her foot caught on something and she flew forward, landing on her hands and knees.

When she raised her head, Lucy found herself looking into the face of the largest lizard she had ever seen. This reptile was at least five feet long with four muscular legs and a long tail, it had a set of sharp claws on each foot and a big diamond shaped head. It was a light pink with giant scaly wings folded neatly on its back; its head was turned with its piercing blue eyes staring at her fallen form. Lucy screamed loudly and crawled back so her back touched the wall, she was breathing hard and got ready to run but as she stood the lizard touched her gently with its tail.

"Silence" the lizard hissed with a feminine voice. Lucy's eyes widened as it spoke and she flew the tail off of her and started to scream again. "Calm down" the lizard growled but Lucy ignored the lizard and sprinted away. The blond didn't know where she was going but she needed to get away from the giant lizard.

Breathing hard, the woman finally stopped and looked around her. Since she just kept running to get away from the lizard, she had no idea where she was and she was sure she was lost. It was still really dark and silent.

Suddenly that silence was broken by loud growling sound. Lucy froze and started to shake; she turned slowly and saw a pair of red eyes in the distance. It blinked and started running towards her, Lucy screamed and ran away as she heard the sound of claws on the cave floor, and she didn't turn around as she ran but Lucy was waiting for it to catch up.

Then there was something else running towards her but it was coming from in front of her, the woman didn't know what to do but she tripped and fell. Lucy closed her eyes and was ready to die as her two pursuers ran towards her.

Instead, the blond felt herself being picked off the ground and was now airborne. Lucy opened her eyes and saw the cave floor getting farther away; she looked up and saw the same pink lizard above her with its giant pink wings open, its giant feet were holding her. Lucy screamed as it flew away.

The creature rolled its eyes as Lucy screamed but heard the sound of wings flapping, so it turned and saw a black figure flying quickly towards them. "Damn it" the pink lizard growled and picked up speed. Lucy felt the lizard pick up speed and finally calmed down; she saw a big black figure flying after them. It had the same sinister red eyes she had seen before.

The blond squinted and finally got a good look at their pursuer. It was all black with a large body and it had four muscular legs with long sharp claws on each. There was a long black tail that was pointed at the end. Its head was diamond shaped and two big red eyes stared at them, a mouth fool of razor sharp teeth showed. It looked like a winged demon. She looked up and saw there was someone riding on its back, it looked like a person.

It flew faster and was getting closer, Lucy was getting anxious but she did have a closer look at the person on the creature's back. It was definitely a person but they were in a weird get up, it looked almost Amazonian but they had a mask on that covered their head entire head. The person had something in their hand, she couldn't see it clearly but it started flying towards them and she finally saw that it was a long spear that was aimed directly at them.

The blond screamed; raising the alarm of the pink lizard as it dived to the side to throw off the attacker's aim. Their pursuers were right on their tail as it flew faster towards a lighted opening that looked like an arch, but they suddenly stopped and the other creature roared, making Lucy shudder as they flew farther and farther away from them and closer to the light. Lucy had no idea what was in store for her.

**Did you like it? Didn't? Please tell me :) please read my other story if you want and if everything goes well then I'll be updating chapter 2 as soon as I can. Review please! But thanks for reading! **


End file.
